The Leg Wax
by Alixinsanity
Summary: Dan promised that if he didn't upload a video on time, he would wax his legs. When the time comes for him to follow through with the promise, Phil comforts his boyfriend throughout the process. Basically I phan-ified the Leg Wax video.


Dan perched himself on the sofa next to Phil, whilst trying to politely sit as far away as possible from Louise and the dreaded tub. The blue tub should not have been as threatening as it was to the young man, the blue label proclaiming the product as a gel wax kit. Dan wasn't stupid; he knew that woman did this on a regular basis, and in more places than just the legs. But men did not often do this, mainly doing it for their own cosmetic preferences or like in his case; a dare.

"Dan, it is not going to bloody hurt." Louise smiled as she picked up the tub of wax, preparing to walk out into the hallway to begin the scripted part of the video.

"It is! And I know it is," the younger man practically shouted, as his friend walked into the hallway just as Phil moved to sit out of shot on the other side of the couch. Dan pouted at the older man as Phil pressed record on the camera; before smiling and slipping into his usual greeting, "Hey there internet…"

…

"I might embrace this as I cry." Phil tried so hard not to snort at Dan's comment, knowing that the brunette wanted to be hugged so much through this; obviously despite that want, they couldn't do that because of the camera.

…

"I just want to say something for all the fan girls out there…" the older man watched from his place hidden behind the tripod, as Dan's face fell slightly not knowing what to expect with the rest of the sentence; the younger man obviously misinterpreting their friends word as Phan instead of fan. The joking touch on Dan's leg instantly made the young man smile again, realizing what word she had meant; far too many other youtubers made comments in their videos about Phil and Dan's relationship, often leaving Dan cautious around them. It was the cautiousness that for a moment made him worry that Louise was going to make a comment, despite knowing that the bubbly woman would never do a thing like that.

Then she was applying the wax, the first touch of the warm gel on his skin made him relax slightly; having expected agonizing pain from the start. But no the wax was kind of interesting, it wasn't painful; it was almost like applying shower gel that just stuck to the skin. That was until Louise changed the direction of the wax applicator, pulling at his hairs from where the wax was already drying to them. The mini jolt of pain and the yelp made Phil bite his fist to stop himself from going over to hold the younger man.

"She's not sorry,"

Phil chuckled slightly, quickly slapping his hand over his mouth at the offending noise. The older man didn't know where to sigh or smile at the fact Dan was going to have to edit that out; but instead Phil decided to quickly crawl across the sofa to the younger man, pressing a soft kiss against the brunette's lips. He was going to have to edit out the laugh anyway.

"Think of that moment when you got a million subscribers…"

Dan flinched and flailed as Louise pulled the first wax strip off his skin, "Mother fucker! Oh my god!" Phil flinched with him, as he watched his friend cause so much pain to his boyfriend. "Oh my god… I wasn't ready." Phil had enough as he crawled back across the sofa, wrapping the younger man into a supportive hug; he smiled apologetically at the both of them as his action meant that Dan was going to have cut out another scene, and the older man had done it whilst Louise was mid-sentence.

"I'm sorry; I just don't like seeing you in pain Bear." Phil whispered softly into the side of Dan's head, nuzzling the brunette strands slightly with his nose.

"You're giving me one hell of an editing job," Dan teased softly.

"I'm sorry. I'll be better; I'll only come over if you ask me too."

…

The majority of the rest of the video passed in a flurry of innuendo's, Dan and Louise discussing vagina; as well as Louise wanking the younger man's leg and Dan mentally destroying her when he bluntly pointed out what she was doing. Dan occasionally called Phil over, begging for the older man to hold him; particularly when the wax strips got stuck on his ankle. The pain of that didn't compare to the pain the younger man felt when Louise swapped to the proper wax strips. The real pain though was when the wax strips were moved to the inner thigh. Phil could feel himself cringing as Dan laughed through the pain.

"I'm going to go cry in the bath for about an hour; bye internet." After the obligatory wave, Dan practically leaped across the sofa into his boyfriends arms, Phil instantly offering sympathy as his hands wrapped themself around the brunette's waist. Louise giggled at the couple as she pulled the various used and unused wax strips into a pile for the bin.

"I am honestly going to upload my videos on time now; I'm going to upload them early! I fucking swear."

…

Dan's next video was late.

_**Notes:**_

* * *

I was gonna write this before the video was uploaded, but I know nothing of Louise. So i had to wait for the video, just to find out what she was like.

* * *

Who else cringed for the entire video.


End file.
